Secret
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Got a secret, can you keep it? DracoXAstieXHermione


Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e situações podem não me pertencer, mas eu não ganho nada fazendo isso do mesmo jeito.

N/A: pour Jana, minha principale e única incentivadora, hahaha. A letra em itálico e o título foram roubadas de uma música chamada Secret, by The Pierces, ou seja, não me pertencem!

* * *

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy tinha sangue-puro, cabelos lisos, boa educação, dentes perfeitos, postura impecável, gosto refinado, voz agradável e havia sido uma Slytherin.  
Astoria Malfoy jamais seria Hermione Granger.  
E era por isso que Draco Malfoy jamais a amou. -** Dark K.**

* * *

**Secret**

Começou com um fio. Um único fio de cabelo castanho, cacheado, comprido e seco. Entenda que eu não costumo julgar os cabelos das pessoas, quando eles não estão presos à parte interna das camisas do meu marido. Entenda que eu também não sou ciumenta, quando eu não tenho provas irrefutáveis de que a pessoa com quem eu tenho convivido há algum tempo e de quem eu esperava o mínimo da fidelidade está dormindo com alguma vagabunda de cabelo ruim!

E, com esse fio de cabelo, vieram mais sinais que começaram a aparecer há alguns meses. Ele nunca chegava em casa cedo. Ele jamais tentava qualquer coisa na cama. Ele chegava com presentes caríssimos sem nenhum motivo em especial. Ele evitava conversar comigo sobre qualquer assunto. Ele não só estava saindo com uma qualquer como estava gostando dela. Sinceramente, isso é mais do que eu jamais poderia suportar. Em todo o meu casamento. E, por favor, nenhuma garota de bem teria aqueles cabelos. O que eu poderia fazer nessa situação? É claro que um escândalo não era permitido. Escândalos são para classe média baixa. Divórcio, nem pensar. Toda garota ficava marcada como "traída e divorciada", e, como se a dor disso não fosse o suficiente, ela era socialmente excluída. Eu poderia falar com a minha mãe, mas então ela saberia que estou sendo traída e faria um discurso sobre como falhei nos meus deveres como mulher. Eu poderia matá-lo, mas eu não sou louca a esse ponto. Sou tão louca quanto qualquer garota que quer ter o matrimônio perfeito.

_Got a secret. C__an you keep it?_

Eu poderia simplesmente fingir que não sei de nada, que jamais encontrei um fio de cabelo castanho em uma camisa do meu marido e então seria feliz para sempre ao lado de um marido canalha e adúltero. Eu poderia. Mas quem faz esse tipo de coisa é minha irmã, não eu. Ela é o exato tipo de pessoa que vive como papel de parede: submissa, sem sal, indiferente. Ela não é indiferente ao mundo, mas o mundo é indiferente a ela. E eu não sou assim. Eu sou Astória, e nem mesmo ele pode me fazer de idiota.

_Swear this one you'll save._

Nesse exato instante, a paranóia tomou conta de mim. Não havia mais nada em minha mente. Eu não sabia o que o adultério significava. O que fazer com isso? O que era isso, afinal de contas? A chave da destruição do meu casamento? O momento decisivo onde veria se sou uma pessoa ou uma barata? O que fazer?

Eu desaprendera a pensar. Tudo que vinha à minha mente era a imagem de Draco com outra mulher de cabelos castanhos cacheados e com o corpo mais curvilíneo já visto pela humanidade. Quem era essa mulher? Quem era essa pessoa que me impede de pensar e que dorme com um homem casado, o meu homem casado?

O que diabos eu deveria fazer?

Mas é claro. Não me ocorreu parecer louca ou paranóica. Eu estava louca e paranóica. Eu sentia estar prestes a perder o meu marido. Então fiz a coisa mais lógica – segui-lo. Eu sempre achei que seria divertido e que haveria em certo ar _noir_ em perseguir seu marido, mas acho que a única coisa que realmente te ocorre é o medo de ser pega, porque é complicado seguir alguém que desaparata. Ainda bem que, para encontrar a vadia, ele só caminhou.

Até um café.

Trouxa.

Para encontrar...

Hermione Granger.

_Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave._

QUE DIABOS?

Ela? Ela? Hermione Granger? Ela não era casada, uma filha, melhor amiga do Potter? _A sangue-ruim? _Não que eu me prenda a rótulos – são irrelevantes para mim -, mas Draco preza o sangue puro. Ou, pelo menos, prezava. O que essa mulher fez com o meu marido, meu Deus? MEU marido, deixando claro.

Não consigo entender.

Corri até um ponto seguro e aparatei para casa.

Não me lembro de mais nada a partir desse ponto.

_If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said__,_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

"Astória! Astória! Acorde!"

Queria abrir meus olhos, mas parecia doloroso. Fiquei calada. Ele apoiava a minha cabeça em sua mão para que ela não ficasse no chão. _Que cavalheiro._

Abri meus olhos. Seu rosto preocupado observava sobre a minha cabeça. Onde eu estou, afinal de contas? No hospital?

"O que houve, querida?"

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

Lembrei onde eu estou. E o que aconteceu. Usei toda a força que tinha para me sentar, mas minha cabeça parecia feita de chumbo e eu sentia dor. Muita dor.

Não tenho certeza se essa dor era física ou emocional, ou ambas, mas não era pouca. Tentei responder alguma coisa, mas minha boca não se abria e tampouco minha língua se mexia. Melhor esperar, então. Dei um sorriso fraco e fechei os olhos um pouco. A dor diminuíra consideravelmente até que eu os abri novamente.

"Draco..."

"O que houve?"

Isso demonstrara que ele não notara que eu o segui ou que ele estava fingindo que não me notara, mas eu não tinha certeza do que era pior.

"Eu sei."

Ele não respondeu.

"O quê?"

"Eu sei."

"O que você sabe?"

"Eu sei, Draco. Eu sei que você tem uma amante. Eu sei que você se encontra com ela quase todos os dias. Eu sei que você se sente culpado. Eu sei quem ela é."

"Você está louca."

"Posso estar, mas também estou certa."

_Now you're telling lies because you just want to keep it._

"Por que, amor? Por que ela?"

"Astória, querida, você está tendo alucinações. Eu não tenho uma amante."

"Sim, você tem."

"Não, eu não tenho."

E ele disse isso de um modo tão certo que, se eu não os tivesse visto, eu acreditaria.

"Eu vi, Draco. Pare de negar."

_But no one keeps a secret._

"O que você viu?"

"Eu vi você se encontrar em um café trouxa com Hermione Granger."

"E daí?"

"Assim que chegou, você a beijou. Nos lábios."

_No one keeps a secret._

"Eu... Eu sin..."

"Não, você não sente. Talvez tenha culpa, mas você não se sente mal por isso."

"Você não faz idéia."

"Por quê?"

"..."

"Eu fiz uma pergunta."

"Porque..." Ele ficou nervoso, e devo dizer que foi a primeira vez que cheguei a presenciar algo do gênero. Seu olhar estava perdido.

E eu tinha quase certeza de que o havia perdido.

"Porque... eu a amo."

Não, nada no mundo havia me preparado para aquilo.

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_

"Não pode ser."

"Astória..."

"Por favor. O que você espera que eu diga depois que você admita que me trai e que a ama?"

"Eu nunca sei o que esperar de você. Eu jamais esperaria que você me seguisse."

"Quando você fala assim, parece horrível."

"É horrível."

"E qual adjetivo eu posso usar para a sua traição? Já que é tão _horrível_ que eu vire paranóica depois de encontrar um fio de cabelo comprido que com certeza não é meu entre as suas roupas."

_They burn in our brains,  
Become a living hell._

"Por que você nunca eleva o tom da sua voz? Por que você nunca sorri com todos os dentes ou chora com todas as lágrimas que tem? Por que você nunca me contraria? Por que você nunca respirar muito alto ou faz qualquer barulho quando sente dor?"

"Porque eu sou assim. Porque eu jamais achei que isso te incomodasse, já que se casou comigo. Porque ninguém jamais me disse que eram coisas erradas."

"Não disse que eram. Mas você é perfeita _demais._ Eu não consigo entender isso. E eu me senti atraído por ela exatamente por isso. Ela não _é_ assim."

_Because everybody tells.  
Everybody tells._

Se ele disse que eu jamais chorei com todas as lágrimas que tinha, foi o que fiz naquela noite. E no outro dia. Não comi, não senti nada. Não quis nada. Eu não conseguia medir a minha dor por estar perdendo Draco.

E, ali, percebi que o amava.

No segundo dia, acordei sentindo dor. Muita dor.

Desmaiei.

_Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_

"Por que você não me contou?"

Eu recém havia aberto os olhos. Não entendi. Nem onde estava, nem a pergunta dele.

"Como?"

"Por que você não disse nada?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre estar grávida."

_I know what you're keeping._

Acordei no hospital. Lá, ele descobriu que eu estava grávida.

Ora. Nem eu mesma sabia disso.

Poucas semanas. Foi da última vez que tivemos relações. Eu já sabia. Queria testar se ele se importava tanto assim coma amante para não 'traí-la' comigo. Foi cru. Triste.

Espero que esse bebê não nasça assim.

E, enquanto pensava nisso tudo, ele saiu, me comprou flores, e, quando voltou, disse que desistia dela. Desistia do amor. Ele já amava seu filho mais do que tudo. E, como eu era a mãe dele, também merecia. Amor.

Eu senti pena. E raiva. Não queria que ele ficasse comigo só por causa do bebê. Foram alguns minutos onde os odiei. Mas depois pensei que talvez fosse para ser assim. Talvez, a única coisa que realmente trouxesse Draco de volta para mim era aquele botãozinho em minha barriga.

_You swore you'd never tell._

E, a partir daquele momento passei a amá-lo mais do que tudo, também. Se fosse uma garota, um garoto, que importa? Era a coisinha mais importante da minha vida. Vou protegê-la com todas as minhas forças, pois é tudo que tenho. E porque essa pequena semente tem tudo que quero. O que quero e o que jamais terei.


End file.
